Using new powers to Rescue Hana-chan!
'Using New Powers to Rescue Hana-chan! '''is episode 23 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 74 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Oyajide and Hana-chan arrive to an expensive hotel that he is to be staying in while he is outside of the Wizard World. He pays the man, who is confused by the money he is given, but Oyajide ignores him. Summary The girls feel down over losing Hana-chan and Oyajide's betrayel- but something will give them the courage to realize they must fight back! '' Recap Concerned by how late it is and the fact the girls haven't returned, Majorika and Lala head towards the restaurant's location. As Majorika berates them for keeping Hana out so late Lala spots them and Majorika uses magic to return them to normal. The girls sadly inform her of what happened and Majorika explains that Oyajide is an evil wizard. As he stole the cursed cards years back, it's anyone's guess as to what he plans to do with Hana-chan. Back at the Maho-do, everyone is upset and worried, with Doremi being hit the hardest and blaming herself for this mess. Aiko claims that Oyajide should be blamed instead, then she perks everyone up by saying they don't have time to cry and mope over their mistake- they must take action and regain Hana. Doremi points out that Oyajide had taken advantage of her weakness over steak to make her agree to his trick, so the girls fight fire with fire when Hazuki reveals Onpu is ''his weakness. The following morning, Oyajide is trying to occupy Hana-chan when he realizes it's about 9:00 am, and he turns on Onpu's Sunday Morning Report, where she reveals that at 1:00 pm she will be holding a secret, free concert. Since the area is too small, she can only personally invite one person to attend the concert, someone who is a member of her fanclub. She says his number on his card 007, and tells the person to look on her homepage for the location info. She ends the broadcast afterwards. A large line has formed outside of the concert location, and the girls spy from a bush nearby as Onpu is preparing to perform. Doremi uses magic to disguise herself, Aiko, and Hazuki as security workers, and as onpu sings they try locating Oyajide- who has come to the performance disguised as a kangaroo, along with Hana, who is resting in his pouch. When she begins to cry, they approach to see what the commotion is and offer to watch the baby for him while he watches the concert. He nearly agrees, but when Aiko accidentally uses Hana's name he gets suspicious; especially when Hana's magic removes Aiko's mustache. Doremi tries to stop him but he hops over the girls and runs away, so they change back into witch form and fly after him unil he uses magic to freeze time and allow a quick escape. Back at the Maho-do the ojamajo angrily vent over the turn of events. Majorika's lack of faith in them causes them to momentarily turn on her until they hear sound from outside. They run out to find the Queen's Carriage, and sadly reveal what happened. She assures the girls that she was aware, as she had Majorin go into the Wizard World to get some information. She has no choice but to save Hana, but the girls pleadingly ask her to let them do it as her mothers. They may not be strong enough to battle an old wizard, but they want to help, and seeing their dedication she agrees, bestowing upon them the powers of Royal Patraine, a special class of witch recognized by the Queen. In order to give them this special upgrade, the Queen asks the ojamajo to perform magical stage. They agree, and she lends them her power to give them their upgraded forms. She explains that with this new power the ojamajo do not have to say their full spells, just the first part and what they wish to do.She then tells each girl to take two royal seeds, which are needed to use the wreath poron. They are very special seeds and contain a lot of magical power in them, but because they are very rare they should only use them when necessary. The girls thank her and once she leaves, Doremi casts a spell to make an arrow that will lead them to Hana. They are then forced to quickly follow after it when it runs from them, and they arrive at a hotel. Once Arrow-kun confirms this is their location, he vanishes and the girls are startled to find a large milk bubble appear. Hazuki uses magic to rid of it to keep the hotel safe, followed by Aiko using magic to take them into the room; which it does, very roughly as they crash land onto the floor. Oyajide is shocked and before he can react, Onpu and Doremi cast magic to tickle him and retrieve Hana. He swears revenge once the spell wears off and vanishes, but with their stronger magic and having Hana back the girls aren't worried. Major Events *Oyajide steals Hana-chan from the girls, but they regain her back. *The girls gain their Royal Patraine forms. Spells *Turn Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, and me into security guards *Let us rescue Hana-chan *An arrow spell Doremi casts *Hazuki casts a spell to rid of the giant milk object shaped like a bottle *Aiko uses magic to get them inside the hotel room *Doremi summons a bunch of gloves to tickle oyajide *Onpu makes small butterfly wings form on Hana-chan to make her fly over to them Errors *As Doremi rubs her eyes while holding Hana, the right side of Hazuki's top is pale colored, as is the second leaf of her skirt. Normally they are a light orange/peach. Category:Sharp episodes Category:Episodes Category:Group episodes